1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to devices to prevent injury from "kick-back" from portable chain saws and specifically to a guard for a chain saw blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Chain saw usage by relatively unskilled personnel has increased in recent years and this has increased the number of accidents by those using portable chain saws. Both gasoline powered and electric chain saws have become increasingly popular for surburban dwellers having relatively little experience in their use. Exposed saw cutting chains are dangerous whether running or idle, and inexperienced users cutting brush or trimming the tops of trees or small limbs sometimes come in contact with the upper part of the cutting chain. Also, while cutting, the cutting chain can become wedged or lodged in a tree trunk or limb, which stops the cutting chain movement and causes it to react by "kicking-back" violently. Thus, to prevent the cutting chain and blade from binding and to prevent kick-back, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a chain saw blade guard that will protect the cutting chain and reduce the incidence of kick-back.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a chain saw guard that can be readily attached to conventional chain saws with simple hand tools.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a chain saw guard that is relatively easy to install and that does not prohibit or limit the cutting function.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide a chain saw guard that is easy to operate and maintain and that will add little weight to the existing chain saw.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.